<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【All Seb】María by Pakeduo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485042">【All Seb】María</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakeduo/pseuds/Pakeduo'>Pakeduo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Booty Call, Friends With Benefits, Italian Mafia, M/M, Multi, Other, Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakeduo/pseuds/Pakeduo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>NO Particular Order for the Relationship.排序不分先后<br/>Booty Call.<br/>‘你们都得爱我。’<br/>Just Seb is a poor Omega who trapped into a world filled with Alpha.<br/>Not typical ABO, but...anyway...enjoy it!<br/>黑帮ABO,一个Omega在一个全员Alpha的黑帮里。。。。</p><p>''For people like us，affection is love.''</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel, Daniel Ricciardo/Sebastian Vettel, Heikki Huovinen/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Maurizio Arrivabene/Sebastian Vettel, Mick Schumacher/Sebastian Vettel, Sebastian Vettel/Torger "Toto" Wolff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【All Seb】María</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>本文又名<br/>【For people like us，Affection is love】</p><p>又名<br/>[Sebastian Vettel和他的7个男人]</p><p>排序不分先后，下文中即将出现的男人们。<br/>这是一个完整的故事，答应我耐心看完，大结局很爽的哈哈哈哈哈是大家都想要的东西。<br/>Lewis Hamilton，Daniel Ricciardo，Toto Wolff，Maurizio Arrivabane，Charles Leclerc，Heikki Huovinen，Mick Schumacher</p><p> </p><p>灵感来源我P的图。<br/>图片: https://uploader.shimo.im/f/o7RJJFy0piGTzB8J.jpg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://shimo.im/docs/tGTcHCXwRVkq6HrP">https://shimo.im/docs/tGTcHCXwRVkq6HrP</a>
</p><p>1.</p><p>凌晨三点。</p><p>佛罗伦萨的夜晚静悄悄的，偶尔有几声昆虫的鸣叫。<br/>白天下了场雨，乌云到晚上也没有散去，遮住了半个月亮。<br/>这个时间路上没有行人了，流浪汉也呼呼大睡，整个佛罗伦萨笼罩在惨淡的月光下，唯独共和广场灯火通明。</p><p>Charles Leclerc坐在窗边的沙发上，复古奢华的暗红色窗帘堆在沙发后面，手指有节奏地敲击着深褐色的扶手。黑色的西装有些闷，他想脱下来。</p><p>不合规矩。</p><p>旁边的助理似乎感觉到了他的不适，房间里太热了，往前移了一步，弯下腰，“还没开始。可以一会儿再穿上。”<br/>将近一百个人坐在一个密不透风的房间里，有一搭没一搭地聊着天，时不时有眼神飘过来。<br/>Charles抬腕看了眼表，按理说会议应该已经开始十分钟了。<br/>召集大家开会的人送了他这块昂贵的限量版Rolex。钻石镜面反着光，可以清楚地看见自己的眼睛。</p><p>他抬眼。<br/>视线对上了斜对面另一个男人。</p><p>对面的男人放着椅子不坐，靠在墙边，也看着Charles的眼睛。</p><p>视线交汇。<br/>两个人都没什么表情。</p><p>第一次人这么齐。<br/>Leclerc想着，松了松领带，解开衬衫最上面的两颗扣子。<br/>现在他觉得呼吸顺畅多了。</p><p> </p><p>走廊里传来皮鞋踏着地板的声音，门口的人忽然起立。<br/>Leclerc头也没抬，兀自系好衬衫扣子，以一个极其放松的姿势，向后靠在沙发背上，翘起了二郎腿。<br/>眼见着面前一群又一群人站起又坐下，事情有些奇怪。<br/>按理来说他父亲来了，三级成员所有人都应该站着。</p><p>除非…</p><p>等等，味道不对。</p><p>他父亲的信息素是厚重的木质味道，还有一丝广藿香。<br/>而这个味道太甜腻了。</p><p>另一个熟悉的身影走了进来，带着一股纸杯蛋糕的味道。</p><p>他刚刚品尝过。</p><p>来人走到房间最里面，忽然转了个方向，偏离了原本安排好的位置，走到了Charles身边。<br/>“这儿有人吗？”<br/>礼貌又客气，仿佛他们素不相识。</p><p>他想说有。<br/>父亲从来不让Omega来开会。</p><p>但是所有人都在看着。</p><p>一个Omega走进了全员Alpha的房间。就像兔子走进了狼群。</p><p>于是他往右边挪了挪，腾出了半个沙发。</p><p>男人快速坐下，身后的助理站到侧面，和Charles的助理一左一右。这让他有些想笑，和年初的家庭合影一模一样的布局，只不过他的父亲坐在中间。</p><p>屋里静悄悄的，一个三级成员耐不住性子。<br/>“Arrivabene先生呢？”</p><p>Charles也想问。</p><p>坐在他旁边的男人视线从左扫到右，左手摆弄起无名指的戒指。<br/>金色的指环晃得Charles有些刺眼。</p><p>“长话短说。”<br/>“他失踪了。”</p><p>沉默蔓延在房间里，将近百人的房间里，时间仿佛静止了。<br/>众人以一种询问的眼神看向助理，他的信息是最可靠的。</p><p>助理抱着手里的文件夹，微微点了下头，给了大家一个肯定的眼神。</p><p>原本寂静的房间里瞬间人声鼎沸，三级成员沉不住气可以理解，毕竟是区域代表，第一次来总部开会就遇上老板失踪。几个资历比较深的，和Maurizio Arrivabene关系极好的长老级人物虽然不动声色，心里已经打起了算盘。</p><p>全意大利最风生水起的黑手党老大忽然消失。除非他父亲自己愿意。不然没这个可能。</p><p>Charles大脑有些空白。<br/>老头子玩失踪他怎么可能不知情？<br/>虽然他最近一直在Monaco，可二人前两天才发了消息。</p><p>“是不是你？我就知道你没安好心！”Charles的一个叔叔站了起来，快步上前，揪起了那个Omega的领子。“Mauri出了什么事？”他一向对Omega没什么好印象，尤其是这种只会吹枕边风的。<br/>旁边保镖下意识想要阻止，被男人抬手拦了下来。</p><p>Alpha身上皮革的味道迅速涌了出来，信息素压制是面对Omega的本能反应。他不舒服地皱了皱眉。<br/>“碰我。Maurizio回来你还活得成吗？。”<br/>那个男人的眼睛清亮又无辜，灰蓝色的瞳孔盯着威胁他的人，波澜不惊。</p><p>Charles有些想笑，想起了上次有个不知好歹的其他帮派成员在Omega的车上装炸弹试图给老头子一个下马威，爆炸碎片擦伤了Omega的脖子，很小的一个伤口，后来那个帮派总部突然莫名其妙着火，烧死了一半以上的成员。</p><p>他想笑是因为这非常不符合他父亲的做事风格。<br/>可想而知全天底下还有谁有这种本事煽风点火，让他冷静的父亲如此冲动。</p><p>助理看着屋里一团乱麻的局势，清了清嗓子，往人群中走了走，试图找到一个能让大家聚精会神听他说话的地方。<br/>“这是Arrivabene先生失踪前留下的文件。上面交代在他不在期间，一切事务由Vettel先生代管。所有人随叫随到，不得违背命令。”</p><p>沉默再次蔓延开来。</p><p>所有人的目光再次聚集在了他身边这个男人的身上，他父亲的情人，他名义上的“监护人”。</p><p>这不对。</p><p>“凭什么让一个Omega管？”人群中不满的声音冒了出来。<br/>“一个没被标记的Omega没有资格出现在这里！”</p><p>是啊很奇怪，Charles的父亲愿意给小情人买婚戒，却没有标记。一个Alpha最奇怪的行为，不给自己的所有物打上标记。</p><p>“请容我提醒，文件里写的清清楚楚，和性征没有关系，现在Sebastian Vettel先生是负责人。如果有人违抗命令，交由Riccardo先生处理。”助理喊话的声音又大了几分。</p><p>Charles的目光转向了Daniel Riccardo。后者还是放着椅子不坐，像十几分钟前他们视线交汇时一样。</p><p>“各位晚上好啊！”Daniel露出了大白牙，笑得温暖又灿烂。不熟悉他的人或许以为他动起手来也这么温柔。</p><p>难怪他也来了。</p><p>Charles扯了一个讽刺的笑容。转过头发现Sebastian从口袋里拿出瓶药，像吃糖一样吞下去了四片，他看着他，身上甜腻的Omega味道要醉过去。“我掌权你没意见？”<br/>后者耸了耸肩。<br/>“怎么？算准了？”Charles换了个舒服的姿势，身体却和他父亲的情人靠得更近。<br/>男人看清他的动作，嗤笑了一声，偏过头靠在Charles耳边，用只有他们两个人能听见的声音说道：<br/>“你还真是…精力旺盛。”<br/>呼出的热气打在Charles的耳畔，再熟悉不过的气息。</p><p>Sebastian说罢起身从沙发上离开，朝远处的Daniel走过去。Charles视线跟着黑色西装的背影越飘越远，剪裁得体的设计把腰线勾勒得一览无遗，眼神暗了暗，黑色西裤下挺翘的臀部里或许还残留着他的东西。</p><p>来不及清理的。</p><p>两个人悄悄说了什么，Daniel把控着距离，同时还尽责地挡住身边的人群，毕竟一个Omega在将近一百个Alpha中间很难不出什么意外。最后Sebastian离开前还不忘咬着下唇又勾人地看了对方一眼。</p><p>“婊子。”<br/>Charles脑海里只有一个词。</p><p> </p><p>只有婊子才会明里做自己父亲的乖乖情人，暗里四处勾引帮派的其他人。<br/>也只有婊子才会一个小时前刚被自己干得双腿发软，这会儿又和别的男人眉目传情。<br/>他的一举一动都在告诉别人，“来上我。”</p><p> </p><p>“婊子。”<br/>这次Charles不屑地说出了声。</p><p>周围几个人目光异样地看着他。</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>公寓的门开了条缝。<br/>主人在门口犹豫了一下，左手摸上后腰的配枪，右手动作熟练地上膛。<br/>他刚接到新任务，晚上就有人耐不住性子了。</p><p>房间里几乎一片漆黑，卫生间的亮光透过门缝打在地毯上，隐隐约约传来说话声。Lewis Hamilton迅速闪到过道边，打开客厅顶灯。</p><p> </p><p>突如其来的强光有些刺眼。</p><p> </p><p>几乎没人知道他住这儿。<br/>他也没什么朋友。</p><p> </p><p>出现在这里的人只有一种可能。</p><p> </p><p>来杀他。</p><p> </p><p>Delta队的队长不是那么好当。外人以为他们凌驾于各个帮派之上想杀谁杀谁，实际上……</p><p>好吧实际上确实是这样。<br/>他们不用听任何帮派调遣，直接受命于委员会。</p><p>走进每一个房间，快速检查是否还有其他人埋伏。整个公寓空无一人，和他走的时候一样。<br/>除了卫生间。<br/>于是他悄悄走近门口，把公寓门反锁。</p><p>似乎只有一个人在说话。</p><p>无论几个人。</p><p>Lewis举起枪，侧贴在墙边，开始倒数。<br/>“3”<br/>左手握上门把手。</p><p>“2”<br/>轻轻拧开。他巧妙避开了吱呀的声音。</p><p>“1”<br/>开门。</p><p>Lewis举着枪冲了进来，防备性地姿势站在门口，拇指扣在扳机上，下一秒就要开枪，绷紧的胳膊暴露出警惕。<br/>直到他看清是谁。<br/>手臂慢慢放松，可他没有放下手里的柯尔特，冰冷的枪管几乎怼到对面人的鼻尖。</p><p>“有事？”<br/>他该猜到的。<br/>只有他知道自己的地址。</p><p>“借用一下你的浴室。”<br/>男人刚刚洗完澡，身上裹着Lewis的浴袍，金发软趴趴地搭在前额上。</p><p>“你从瑞士飞到英国，就为了浴室？”<br/>Lewis依旧举着枪。Sebastian Vettel为了什么他一清二楚。只不过他想听他亲口说出来。</p><p>“我已经洗完了。”<br/>言下之意你不愿意也没用了。</p><p>“那你可以走了。”<br/>Lewis偏了偏头。</p><p>“我们谈谈吧。”<br/>Sebastian左手握上枪管，试图把枪压下去。没人喜欢被柯尔特M1917指着，更何况拿着他的人是Lewis Hamilton。</p><p>枪没动。</p><p>Sebastian抬眼，盯着Lewis的眼睛。<br/>Lewis猜他又要惹是生非了。<br/>果然，Omega微微张嘴，粉嫩的舌尖抵上了枪口，微微打转。<br/>涩情地模仿着某些动作。<br/>这让他想起以前类似的画面，同一个人，跪在他眼前，一脸挑衅地看着他。</p><p> </p><p>那是以前了。</p><p> </p><p>快速收枪，往后退了一步。想着解决完事情把人赶走就好。<br/>“我不会放过Daniel的。如果你是为了这个，可以走了。”</p><p>Sebastian皱了皱眉，他没想到Lewis这么直接。<br/>“你开个条件。”</p><p>“委员会的指令。是Maurizio破坏规矩要放火在先。Daniel执行的指令。”</p><p>“你放过他。”<br/>“我答应你一个要求。任何事。”<br/>以Sebastian的了解，Lewis决定了什么事，谁也改变不了。可他还是想试试。</p><p>Lewis平静地看着对面的Omega。猜测着他对多少人说过这句话。<br/>“不用谈。”<br/>“你让Heikki进来就可以。”<br/>“我们还没交过手。我很期待。”<br/>他想着或许Heikki Huovinen在电梯门口的储物间埋伏着。<br/>如果是自己。也会选那里。</p><p>“我没带他来。”<br/>Heikki坚持要来的，毕竟他的工作就是在暗处保护他。</p><p>“我想你了。”<br/>说着，Omega又往前走了一步，胳膊搂住了Lewis脖颈。</p><p>Lewis闭了闭眼。此时浴室里蒸腾的雾气，过高的温度，模糊的镜面，没有被标记过的，温软的Omega靠在怀里，用他湿淋淋的眼睛望着你，就差亲口说出那句，“我要。”<br/>没有一个Alpha可以把持住。</p><p>“你可以去总部申请重新开委员会。”</p><p>经验告诉他离这个表面上人畜无害的Omega远一点。</p><p>“Whore' s heart，whore' s past.”</p><p>Lewis推开了Sebastian，转身离开。</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>“我要吃肉！”<br/>一声叫喊回荡在Arrivabene大宅里。三楼耳背的管家都能听出来说话的人有多么渴望。</p><p>厨房里香气四溢，电磁炉上的锅咕咕冒着热气。Sebastian Vettel围着围裙忙前忙后，小祖宗忽然到访，吵着嚷着要吃他做的饭。他从小看着Mick长大，比自己弟弟小两岁，也算是半个弟弟……他最难拒绝的人。<br/>此时他没功夫搭理餐桌边正在抱怨的Mick Schumacher，番茄浓汤好了，手套却找不到。<br/>眼见橙红色的汤汁就要溢出来，Sebastian有些慌乱，不知道该先关掉煎牛排的锅还是放下手中的刀去拿走已经满了的水杯。</p><p>他有段时间没做饭了。</p><p>忽然身后一只手关掉水阀，帮他把汤端了下来。</p><p>“管家不是在楼上吗？”<br/>Daniel Ricciardo直接走到了餐桌边。原本趴在桌子上无精打采的Mick突然来了精神。</p><p>Sebastian忘记了，昨晚Daniel去因斯布鲁克处理事务，半夜回来住了。Arrivabene庄园太大了，Maurizio信得过的人在这里都有房间。<br/>“你们先吃不用等我…还有两道菜。”<br/>他拿起了玻璃碗，叹了口气，准备拌个沙拉。<br/>应该没事的，Sebastian有些不太放心让Mick和Daniel两个人相处。按理说Daniel很好相处，人人喜欢。Mick也不是内向的人。可他就是有种奇怪的感觉。</p><p>Omega的直觉有时候是很准的。</p><p>当Sebastian拿了餐具，准备坐在离厨房近的Daniel一侧时，Mick忽然一把拉住他的手腕，把人拽了过去。</p><p>Daniel抬眼暼了眼Sebastian的手腕，Mick紧紧握住的地方。<br/>看着男孩得意又挑衅的眼神，他没说话，释放了自己的信息素。</p><p>Mick也不甘示弱，盯着对面的男人攻击回去。</p><p>Omega僵持了一会儿，空气里Alpha信息素的味道突然变浓。烟草，学松，硝石，桃子的味道交织在一起。<br/>Every time.....</p><p>Sebastian闭了闭眼。<br/>这群愚蠢的Alpha每次都像没有进化好的动物一样，用信息素互相压制，好像自己是一个什么物品，谁更强就是谁的所属物。</p><p>每到这时根本没人考虑他的感受。</p><p>一个没被标记的Omega，在越来越强的两种Alpha信息素之间会有多难受。</p><p>但是他和一般Omega是有些区别的。<br/>那次汽车爆炸以后。</p><p>Sebastian腿一软，跌坐在了地上，唇间泄出一声暧昧的呻吟，只有手腕还被Mick抓着，勉强没有瘫倒在地毯上。</p><p>信息素浓度骤然降低。</p><p>“对不起Seb…”Mick意识到了自己的错误，慌乱起身，扶着Omega坐到座位上。“我不是故意的…”</p><p>躲过Daniel投过来询问的目光，Sebastian摇了摇头示意自己没事，把牛排换到了Mick面前。<br/>“你不是要吃肉吗？”右手支着肉肉的脸颊，看着让人想捏。</p><p>他这么瘦，为什么脸上还有这么多肉？Daniel一直想不明白这个问题。他的胸也软软的，每次摸上去都让人忍不住多揉捏几下，有时过于用力Omega还会发出哼唧的喘息声。还有屁股，把牛仔裤撑得满满当当，像个女人一样。<br/>Daniel Ricciardo从来没想过自己会喜欢上一个男人，一个说不上非常好看的男人。<br/>喜欢上？<br/>或者喜欢 上。<br/>朝不保夕的工作性质让这两种没有区别。</p><p>“Mick你多吃点儿。”Daniel的思绪被Sebastian盛意大利面的动作打断。</p><p>Omega放下叉子，转过身从身后的抽屉里拿出一个白色的药瓶，打开，倒出四颗，放到嘴里。自己做了一桌子菜也不吃，支着脑袋看着那个刚成年的孩子，眼里满是笑意。“快吃啊～”</p><p>Daniel和Mick看见这一幕不约而同地停止了手上的动作。像电脑忽然死机一样。</p><p>Daniel抛开脑子里一些杂念一再告诉自己只是心里不太舒服而已。</p><p>于是在Mick第三次叉起一大块牛排时，他用叉子提前捡走装到了自己盘子里。</p><p>Sebastian似乎没什么异议，Daniel有些开心这种默许。下一秒Omega把自己面前的巧克力蛋糕推到了Mick面前。<br/>“Someone从因斯布鲁克给我连夜带回来的。你快吃。”</p><p>Daniel Ricciardo瞪圆了眼睛，想起昨晚在奥地利的寒风中苦等将近三小时排队的光景。三个小时没有白费。他成功的成为了他心仪的Omega口中的Someone。</p><p>而那个Mick Schumacher还十分识趣地叉起一小块巧克力蛋糕送到Sebastian嘴边。</p><p>他眼见着Omega张开嘴，就着叉子咬了下去，拇指抹掉唇边的巧克力酱，又吮了一口。</p><p>Fine.<br/>优秀的Alpha不和Omega计较。<br/>优秀的Alpha不吃眼前亏。<br/>Daniel握紧了手里的叉子，在心里默念了几遍。</p><p> </p><p>手机铃声响起，Mick看了眼来电显示犹豫了一下，翻过手机想置之不理。Sebastian看在眼里，让他接电话。事情确实需要Mick亲自去一趟，他们帮派在柏林发生了大规模械斗。<br/>Daniel几乎急不可待准备送客，尽管他自己也是客人。<br/>Mick磨磨蹭蹭，走之前还把Sebastian搂在怀里抱了好一会儿，一脸得意地看着急不可耐的Daniel。<br/>Daniel觉得自己再忍下去就不止不是个Alpha了，他可能连男人都不算。于是关上门的一刹那，他把Sebastian一把转过来，摁在了门板上。</p><p>木质大门晃动的声音控诉着罪魁祸首过大的力量，Sebastian后背磕在门上繁复的花纹上有些疼，皱了皱眉。</p><p>他也只是皱了一下眉头。<br/>Daniel却立刻放了手。</p><p>将近傍晚的庄园里静悄悄的，天还没有完全黑，粉色的晚霞挂在空中，玻璃窗外花园里也是粉的。像世界末日之前，像黎明破晓时分。<br/>Daniel背对着窗户。<br/>但他还是看见了。<br/>在Sebastian的眼睛里，那双认真看着他的眼睛里。<br/>有粉色的霞光。<br/>还有自己。</p><p>想吻他。</p><p>那Daniel脑子里唯一剩下的想法。</p><p>几乎是同时，Omega浓密纤长的睫毛合了上去。微微张开嘴，默许了Alpha在他的口腔里攻城掠地。他不是不知道Daniel对他有多好，想和他上床的男人有很多，却不是每一个都会在零度的寒风里为他排队买爱吃的蛋糕。</p><p>楼梯上传来几个人下楼梯的声音，二人像偷情的情侣立刻分开。<br/>原来是管家带着清洁工打扫完了楼上。</p><p>他们本就是偷情的情侣。</p><p>“对不起，之前弄疼你了。Uh.....药按时吃了吗？厨师的菜你要是吃不惯我带你去澳大利亚，Uh...上次我领你去的那个餐厅。你不是说喜欢？”<br/>突然说话里有很多停顿，这是Daniel紧张的表现。</p><p>Sebastian也有些脸红，往常他们两个进了房间都是脱衣服直接开始，两个人都没有这种温柔浪漫的耐心。<br/>“我有按时吃药。最近激素水平正常多了。”<br/>这是个谎言。</p><p>“那就好。"Daniel左手抹了把额头，试图转化一下尴尬的气氛。"听说Lewis下一个目标是我。我是为谁放火坏了规矩上了委员会追杀令来着？”他长叹一口气，一脸悔不当初。“唉…我也太惨了，排三个小时队买蛋糕最后成了Someone。”</p><p>Sebastian翻了个白眼，也只有他才会死到临头还开玩笑。“不知道的还以为你喜欢我。”于是他也来了个无伤大雅的玩笑。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯呐我爱你。”</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian本来想开个玩笑过去，听到Daniel认真的回答忽然僵住，这是他意料之外的认真。<br/>“你搞错了，你只是有一点喜欢我。”<br/>说着，他慌乱地推开Daniel，打算回自己的房间。</p><p>“对于我们这种没有明天的人来说 ”<br/>Daniel没有挽留他，顿了顿。<br/>Sebastian也没有放慢离开的脚步，他想听完，又觉得自己不该听完。</p><p>他等着他停下来。</p><p>或许没有后半句了……</p><p>Sebastian打算当一个意外，睡一觉抛之脑后。明天起来Daniel Ricciardo还是MA帮派的Capo，自己还是人人看不顺眼的婊子。他们只是炮友关系。</p><p>“对于我们这种没有明天的人来说 ”Daniel又重复了前半句。</p><p>“喜欢就是爱。”</p><p>Sebastian Vettel闭上了双眼。For people like us，affection is love.</p><p>“But my love is worthless.”</p><p> </p><p>从房间里拖出早就收拾好的行李箱来到屋顶，直升机已经在等着。螺旋桨的噪音震得Sebastian耳膜有些疼，司机接过行李箱，为他打开舱门。<br/>“今天外面真漂亮。”Sebastian一直盯着远处的晚霞，对不用他看就知道一定在的另一个人说道。</p><p>“到我这儿你还要演戏？”另一个男人冰冷的声音传来。</p><p>Sebastian最后看了一眼西西里的夜空，悲哀地笑了笑，走进了直升机。<br/>舱门关上的一瞬间直飞机起飞，客舱自动调成了勿扰模式，隔绝了驾驶员。</p><p>“到布里斯托还有三小时。”Omega离开自己的座位，跨坐在了对面男人的身上。雪松的味道充斥着客舱。暗示性地拉开对方牛仔裤的拉链。</p><p>“我以为你喜欢Daniel。全世界到处飞，就为了救他一条命。”男人快速解开Omega的腰带，Sebastian配合地蹬下裤子。“药带了吗？”</p><p>“带了，四瓶。Daniel是因为 为我报仇才破了规矩。”Sebastian抬起屁股，磨蹭着男人的胯部。“你伤怎么样了……唔…”男人的手指的手指毫不费力地探了进去，激得Omega分泌出更多液体。</p><p>“操你绰绰有余。”Heikki又增加了一根手指，模仿着抽插的动作。“Maurizio今天打电话让我报告行踪。你说我该告诉他你一个礼拜被操了五次吗？”</p><p>“呜啊……你…还帮我数…嗯……”Sebastian咬住下唇，说话断断续续的。</p><p>“Charles Leclerc两次，Daniel Ricciardo一次，我一次，Lewis不知道有没有。所以是五次。”Alpha释放了更多的信息素，空着的手捏上了Sebastian胸前的软肉。<br/>“而且这个数字可能在这周末达到...我算算…你觉得Mick Schumacher对你有意思吗”他把手指撤出来，换上了别的。</p><p>“哈…啊……空虚的地方被填满，Sebastian声音变了调，下意识扶住了窗户。“以后别…啊……别再为我挡…子弹了…”</p><p> </p><p>“我活着就是为了保护你。”<br/>“对了，我当初应聘这个工作的时候可没想到，”Heikki扶着快滑下去的Omega往上提了提。“暗中保护你还包括暗中听着你和别人做爱。”</p><p>Sebastian听到这话下意识绞尽了身体里的异物，吸得Alpha一个舒服的倒吸气，他咬紧了下唇额头抵在窗边，试图借力挺过快感。</p><p>“闭嘴。”</p><p>Heikki嗤笑了一声。<br/>“不如我们打个赌，是你先和Lewis重归于好，还是Toto先把你吃干抹净。”</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>他该算到的。</p><p>昨天就不该和Heikki在直升机上做爱。</p><p> </p><p>不然他就不会像现在这样，坐在委员会的会议室里，面对着六个Alpha和一个Beta直冒冷汗。</p><p>信息素紊乱不是一天两天了，只是没想到这次吃药或许也不管用。</p><p>他有些意识模糊。</p><p>Lewis就坐在他旁边，半个小时前自己坐下，他点了个头。一脸公事公办的态度。</p><p>还真是…一点旧情不讲…</p><p>报告官重新陈述了一下事情来龙去脉，大家都听不太进去，走个流程而已。Sebastian想起今天早些时候。</p><p>“我需要你的投票。Charles和Mick都要Daniel死。Horner和我两票。决定权在你手里。”他抬着头，望着那个比他高出许多的男人。</p><p>“你的诚意呢？”男人用德语回答得他，左手握上了Omega的腰。</p><p>“你不怕Mauri回来以后杀了你？”</p><p>“他还要和我做生意，不会和我翻脸。”<br/>“况且他不失踪我也没机会。”</p><p>“Toto…Heikki在门口待命。”<br/>Sebastian往侧面躲了一下。却突然被抓住手腕。“没触碰这个手环，他不会进来。”</p><p>Omega有些惊讶，只有Maurizio和Heikki知道这个手环其实是一个追踪器，按理说不难猜，但是亚麻材料很是隐蔽，少有人怀疑。</p><p>“选择权不在你。我投反对票Ricciardo就没命了。”</p><p>Sebastian盯着Toto Wolff看了一会儿，他知道每一句话都是事实。他踮起脚，拉起男人的手，顺着自己宽松的睡裤探了下去。</p><p>他早就准备好了。</p><p> </p><p>众人鼓掌的声音把Sebastian拉回现实。主席问起了Lewis的意见。</p><p>“给Daniel Ricciardo开特例，有第一个就有第二个。”Lewis头也没抬，玩着手机。</p><p>Sebastian Vettel已经听不清离他最近的Lewis说了什么，只能感觉到到冷。</p><p>他有些后悔。</p><p>药这么快就不管用了。</p><p>会议室内开始投票。<br/>Lewis投了反对，Charles反对，Mick反对。<br/>他投了赞成。书记官赞成。Horner赞成。</p><p>Toto赞成。</p><p>Lewis放下了手机，转头意外地看着Toto。</p><p>“那么Daniel Ricciardo可以从名单上撤下来了。”<br/>报告官记录下来，转身交给秘书。“Mick和Charles我们开个会，械斗的事情你们是怎么想的？不是半个一家人吗？”</p><p>Lewis起身离开，这里没他的事了。刚一站起来，一阵微弱的力量拽住了他的衣角。<br/>不用想，肯定是Sebastian。<br/>Lewis不想理会，打算拍掉Omega碍事的手，在触碰皮肤的一瞬间却又回心转意。</p><p>太凉了。<br/>体温偏低的不正常。</p><p>Charles被Mick拉走之前又暼了一眼他的“监护人”。他看起来很不好，几乎趴在了桌子上。Toto和Christian Horner走过来打了个招呼，Lewis摆了摆手算是告别。</p><p>随着自动门合上的啪嗒声响起，偌大的会议室就剩下两个人。<br/>Lewis Hamilton看着实木桌子上的药瓶陷入了沉思。<br/>他视力很好。好到远远的一排小字看得一清二楚。好到不用特地偏过头就可以看到Sebastian在不到三十分钟的会议里吃了四次药。</p><p>有时候他不表现出来不代表他没注意到。</p><p>“我能…求你件事情吗？”<br/>Omega的信息素在会议室里无声的炸开了锅。Sebastian的声音闷闷的，后仰靠在椅子上，阖着眼睛。</p><p>Lewis没说话，等着下文。</p><p>“能去你家…住一晚上吗？”他知道这个要求有些过分。</p><p>“我可以送你去酒店。如果你担心Heikki的话。”</p><p>Sebastian知道会是这个答案。毕竟当初先提出分手的是Lewis，和他断干净是理所应当的。<br/>可还是有些失望。</p><p> </p><p>他低估了自己，也高估了Lewis。</p><p>坐在黑色的奔驰车上，Sebastian蜷缩在副驾驶上，像刚从水里捞出来一样身上几乎湿透了。冷汗与后穴不停分泌出来的液体打湿了真皮车座。眼下他没心思管这些了，假性发情期的疼痛几乎把他折磨得失去意识。他用力地咬着指关节努力不发出声音。</p><p>“别睡。马上到家了。”<br/>Lewis没有开向酒店，回到了自己家。Sebastian的情况让他很担忧。</p><p>至于他为什么对Omega的信息素不为所动。<br/>Delta队没有Alpha。清一色的Beta可以保证任务最大可能成功完成。</p><p>而且，就像他自己说的。<br/>“Alpha和Omega都有弱点。从这一点看，Beta才是最完美的。”</p><p>那时候Sebastian窝在Lewis的怀里平复着情事的余韵，鼓起自己肉嘟嘟的脸颊问他的男朋友，“那我是你完美道路上的阻碍喽？”</p><p>Lewis哈哈大笑，说你是我这一生唯一的弱点。</p><p> </p><p>“对不起……”Sebastian嘟囔着。</p><p>“什么？”Lewis没明白突然没有理由的道歉。他试图继续和Sebastian说话不让他睡过去。</p><p> </p><p>太疼了。</p><p> </p><p>外人以为那次爆炸他只是脖子上有一道擦伤，实际上那道不起眼的擦伤不偏不倚在他的腺体上。这就是为什么一向冷静的Maurizio疯了一样派Daniel去放火烧掉Borique家族，为什么之前一屋子Alpha的信息素对他毫无影响。<br/>因为他已然是个残疾的，没有发情期的Omega。每天靠吃药维持激素水平稳定，假性发情期一来痛得死去活来。</p><p>别人都以为只会吹枕边风。别人都以为他下贱只会勾引男人。<br/>医生说如果找到适合他的那个Alpha，或许他的信息素水平会正常。他也不会每个月都要忍受钻心的疼痛。<br/>一年12个月，一次3天。24个小时，3110400秒。<br/>每一秒他都想去死。<br/>漫长的痛苦看不到尽头。</p><p>第一次，他蜷缩在被单里，疼痛让他清醒也让他昏迷。他想哭，可是没有力气。那种全身每一处都被撕裂的痛苦让人发疯。</p><p>那一天Maurizio没有办法，厌恶这种什么都做不了的感觉，只能对着医生大吼大叫。他听不懂太多意大利语，但是知道Maurizio在骂人。最后看着他名义上的Alpha无奈地瘫坐在椅子上。</p><p>第二天上午Mick来看他，他有印象，可是没什么力气。<br/>年轻的德国男孩坐在床边泣不成声。他想说一句’没事’，’为我不值得的’。可他只能抽气，发不出声音。他听见Mick说什么我要杀了那个混蛋。他没有听清名字。又一阵钻心的疼痛让他失去了意识。</p><p>第二天晚上疼的最凶的时候Charles溜了进来。手里拿着块碎玻璃。<br/>“父亲不让我见你。”<br/>“管家说你很疼。”<br/>“我不知道发生了什么。但是我母亲去世的时候我也很疼。”<br/>“我太想她了。就握着这块车祸的碎玻璃。”</p><p>“手划破了，心里就没有那么疼了。”</p><p>他接过了那块玻璃，迷迷糊糊用力捏紧。温热的液体从手心涌出来，他隐隐约约觉得Charles是对的，疼痛可以转移，好像真的没那么疼了。</p><p> </p><p>第三天Daniel来了，坐在床边给他讲故事。故事里有墨尔本的阳光，海滩和考拉。还有一个脾气不好的德国餐厅老板。<br/>Daniel轻轻吻了吻他手上的纱布，红着眼眶，小心翼翼地拉起他的手说，“等你好了，我带你回家。”<br/>他听着听着睡着了。</p><p> </p><p>好累…</p><p> </p><p>“对不起…”Sebastian反复呢喃着这一句。</p><p>“什么对不起？”<br/>“对不起让我白跑一趟意大利，还是对不起让我浪费时间去总部开会。”Lewis加快了车速。<br/>同时他也想着Sebastian到底对不起他什么。分明是自己提的分手，断了来往。这段感情里对不起他的人是自己。</p><p>“对不起…”</p><p>Sebastian有很多话想说。</p><p>“巧克力…”<br/>Lewis猛然想起他第一次开车接Sebastian去看电影，那时候他刚拿了驾照，彼时这个Omega带着一顶可笑的兔子耳朵毛线帽，小脸缩在围巾里，鼻尖冻得通红。上车第一件事就是打开新买的巧克力蛋糕准备一举消灭。那时候被自己拦住，不让在车上吃东西，他的小男朋友为这个生了好长时间的气，说自己还没有一辆车重要。</p><p>一晃六年了。</p><p>说归说，Sebastian再也没有在车上吃过东西。</p><p>关于Lewis的每一件事情他都记得。</p><p>“对不起……”<br/>Sebastian已经痛到要失去意识。<br/>“把你车弄脏了。”</p><p>Lewis不知道该怎么办。<br/>每一句对不起让他的心狠狠抽动。<br/>“别说了。”</p><p>“如果能重来……”<br/>“不要认识你了……”Omega的声音越来越小。</p><p>Lewis握紧了方向盘，深吸了口气试图压下涌上心头的悲哀。<br/>他很少情绪外露，人人说他外热内冷。<br/>可最里，他还是热的。<br/>此刻情感的那条弦快要崩断了，他控制不住声音里的哽咽，“别说了…”</p><p>他不确定Sebastian再多说一句自己会不会哭出来。</p><p> </p><p>“其实我怕疼的。”</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian掉进了一片深渊里。</p><p> </p><p>6.</p><p>“目标出现，射杀？”<br/>Heikki穿着防弹背心左手扶着耳麦，趴在公寓楼顶，手里的M8瞄准着对面酒店三楼的客厅。</p><p>“你是Plan B，我们Capo先行动。”Daniel举着格洛克17和一个小队守在消防楼梯口。</p><p>“Maurizio回来了吗？”Heikki活动了下脖子，重新瞄准目标。</p><p>“嗯，试剂打上了已经。”Daniel看了眼表。</p><p>“他没事就好。”Heikki悬着的心放下了一半。“这出戏演得好累啊。”</p><p>“今晚就结束了。收工喝酒去？”Daniel用眼神示意一分队贴近。</p><p>“要我说抓他根本不用这么大阵仗。Heikki很放松。“至于Mick和Charles也来吗？”说着，低头看了一眼远处带人堵在酒店后门的Mick。</p><p>“是不用这么大阵仗。”Daniel扬起手，所有人等着一声令下破门进屋。“问题是大家都想给他一枪。”</p><p>果不其然，行动目标一举被抓住，毫不费力，甚至没有抵抗。</p><p>Mattia Binotto被五花大绑捆在椅子上。</p><p>"几天来着？"Charles看似忘记了什么日子。</p><p>“六个月，十八天。”Heikki杵着自己的狙击枪，坐在茶几上。</p><p>“那你说咱们开十八枪是不是有点儿少？”Daniel靠在墙边。尽管边上就是椅子。</p><p>“半年了，他每一天的痛苦都要报复在你身上。”Mick一脚踹翻了沙发。</p><p>“不能便宜他让他这么死了。”Charles看向众人。“Toto说送他去委员会监狱。毕竟是他泄露车辆行踪，算是破坏规矩。”</p><p>“也是，委员会监狱关的犯人……呵呵…他可能也活不过一个礼拜。”Daniel接过话。</p><p>Heikki走近倒在地上的人，狠狠踢了一脚。"Lewis给我发消息说Seb没事儿了，Maurizio失踪这段时间是去魁北克竞标Derriere公司的新型类激素试剂。很抱歉内鬼确定之前不能告诉大家。”</p><p> </p><p>“我以为我父亲没给我留那么多钱继承？”Charles一脸疑惑。竞标Derriere公司至少需要十位数。</p><p>“有Wolff家族还有我们家。”Mick耸了耸肩。“我爸说了，就是二十位数也得想办法。”</p><p>Daniel和Heikki对视一下，翻了个白眼。</p><p>“那不知道你们这些纨绔子弟有没有钱请我和Heikki喝酒？”</p><p> </p><p>—End—（Maybe？）</p><p> </p><p>请定义一下各位的关系。<br/>Lewis：“我初恋。”<br/>Maurizio：“我情人。”<br/>Charles：“我stepmother。”<br/>Daniel：“我梦中情人。”<br/>Heikki：“我暗恋对象。”<br/>Toto：“我暧昧对象。”</p><p>Mick：“为什么我是最后一个回答问题的？”</p><p>“我小叔叔……”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>温馨提示</p><p>没有。</p><p>我在考虑到底写不写后续。看大家喜不喜欢吧。。。</p><p>什么你没看懂！？<br/>我自己也没懂。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>